


Homestuck and Danganronpa : Nightmare on Towa City : The True Story

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, dont ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is why i should never be allowed near a fanfic generator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck and Danganronpa : Nightmare on Towa City : The True Story

Hajime was sitting in Towa City one day, with Feferi  
They were doing their favorite pass-time:Solving Mysteries

As they did this together Hajime gazed deep into her eyes "Oh,Feferi , I have something very important to tell u."  
"Yes, splenda-filled honeybunches of oats ?" she said, batting her eyes.  
Hajime said, "I hate you now!"  
Then he took her arm and tore it off. Hajime took her arm and started hitting her with it  
She exploded because she was a demon, but she was okay.  
Hajime walked away, "Cool guys don't look at explosions."  
Feferi giggled.

The next day...  
Everyone who looked could see there was an undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Hajime and Nagito  
No one could deny it.  
No except Nagito and Hajime, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust.  
Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them

A war of lust.

And everyone knew that it was a unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war.  
Something had to be done. Or someone.  
So Hajime got onto his pure black horse. The others followed on their trike but were quite far behind.  
Hajime knew he had to go faster and faster like the speed of sound. So he raced down streets and around cornors, skiding furiously around pedestrions and cops.  
"No time for rules!" he called out as he passed.  
"I have to take my full responsibilities of life!" he said.  
Suddenly up ahead he saw some bad guys!  
So he did a massive wheely backflip over them, headbutting them as he was above them.  
"Eat my fist!" Hajime yelled as he slapped them.  
He speed onwards past fields and villages and cities and palaces and other landscape/  
Then he saw the roadsign to where he had to go, and so he went. He whacked some more bad guys out with a sideways 360 spin, before leaping off the bike.  
Later, when the others cathced up, they continued their journey.  
In the middle of all this, finally, Eridan could stand it no longer.  
He found Hajime, and pulled him to one side.

"Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Nagito is around!"  
"What no! I am fine."  
"No. Its very clear. You need to do the The horizontal greased-weasel tango with him."  
Everyone else in the room nodded at this.  
"But doing the horizontal greased-weasel tango with Nagito...isn't that..umm...wrong?"  
"Oh, sure, its wrong. Very veru wrong.  
But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"  
"No, I suppose not"  
Hajime wondered off thinking of the horizontal greased-weasel tango....how will he introduce the idea to Nagito? and would he accept it?  
Hajime finally found a moment to pull Nagito away from the others, to have a private moment.  
"Hajime we have to do it"  
"I know, team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."  
"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"  
"Yes. For the team"  
"No...for us."  
Hajime leapt on Nagito at that moment. The raging rabbits they kept locked up finally unleashed.  
Hajime and Nagito quickly because a ball of body parts. Buttocks, legs and heads all tangled together. Hajime didn't know what bit to focus on, so grabbed a spare fudge sickle and dived in.  
"More! More! More!" whispered Nagito to Hajime.  
Their love making was like a sunrise of penis's. Its like they were everywhere - inescapable (not that either of them wanted to escape them).  
Things got...messy...from that point on

 

Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it.  
This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.  
And when everyone was ready to go, suddenly, the door opened!

"????!!" questioned Hajime exclamingly  
Because in the doorway, no other than Chiaki stood!

But instead Chiaki's usual smirk, there was confusion on her face!  
"Who.... who am I?" mutered Chiaki  
"Who are you?!" Hajime said.  
"Who *is* she?!" Sonia also said (a/n lol she aint very smart lol).  
"Who... Who am I?" Chiaki repeated... "I don't know who I am!"  
"Zomg, Chiaki lost her memory!" concluded Nagito smartly.  
"Indeed, that is the only logical explanation," said Hajime, who of course had thought of it before Nagito did but was too noble and modest to say so.

"Maybe we can convert her to our side!" said Eridan.  
"That is a good idea," said Hajime and Hajime looked through his addressbook if he could find a therappist.

But then all of a sudden, they were surrounded! By Chiaki's Minionss!  
"Lady"! they said. "We have brought you the Bullshit luck!"  
The Bullshit luck! Hajime saw it within the hands of the knight. As ever as revoking as it always had been.  
If only Hajime could get to it!  
Then Hajime remembered... He had the power of Solving Mysteries!

Before Chiaki could turn to the mercenarys, Hajime lept forward and grabbed the Bullshit luck from the minion's hands. Hajime them apologised profoundly and patted the knight on their back.  
"Chiaki," said Hajime, "I'm sorry but it's better for you to never remember who you were." And with Hajime's Hope, he crushed the Bullshit luck.  
"Nooooo!" Chiaki said, "Now I will never know who I am!"

"We'll get you sorted out," said Hajime wisely. Chiaki looked happy.  
"Chiaki should pay for her crimes!" yelled Eridan.  
"But she doesn't know what she did, so it's unreasonable to kill her for it," Hajime said wisely.  
Eridan recognised that he was being an ass and that Hajime was right all alonog.  
"All we can do is to help Chiaki," said Sonia, "And heal she with the power of love." she said as the usually stupid and naive girl she is.  
But Hajime thought long and deep about Sonia's speech.  
"I know a way to solve it," Hajime said. But let's first go home. I'm tired. We've gone enough adventuring for today.  
And they all went home. and there they all Humping together.

A/N Stay turned for more about Chiaki's trauma and how the power of loveing heald her! It's gonna be an awesome story!.


End file.
